The Music World
by Serene Grace
Summary: The famous band, 7!, wasn't exactly as famous as it was back then. Back then, it's 4 members were regular teens who knew nothing of the real, cruel world. Working under Hatake Kakashi's business, Raikiri, 7! all played together as a normal low-class band. That is, until the release of their new and most famous song brought in the monsters of real world chasing after them. AU


S/N: _Now this story was inspired after reading/watching a flash manga d__ō__jinshi on Deviantart called Hero's Comeback. This is basically the modern J-pop band version of Naruto with a twist in the middle of it. __**NOTE:**__ The songs used in this fic was borrowed from the J-pop band, 7! Oops, who played Naruto Shippūden's 9__th__ opening, Lovers. I don't own any of the songs. Please don't sue me. T_T Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto(or as I like to call him 'The Best Troll Ever') owns everything! I only own the plot! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

Prologue: Potential

"1, 2, 3, 4. HIT IT!"

The ringing sound of a guitar resounded throughout the large concrete building. The guitar was later joined by the steady beat of drums. After a short pause, the guitar, drums (with a much more faster and fitting beat), and later joined bass play together to make a sweet sound. An angelic voice completes and brings life to the song played...

(S/N: _In order to avoid copyright, here's the link to the song played. From now on, I'll only include links to the songs. Sorry bout that! _ watch?v=jTMPFA_ItXc)

Whipping her soft, pink hair back and forth, Sakura danced to the rhythm of her band's new song, Ai no Kotoba. Her sweet, ringing voice matched perfectly with the lyrics and the tune of the music. Her green, glittering eyes shining with energy as she danced to the beat in the studio of her and her band's manager. With a song that has such an upbeat, melodic tune, her candy-sweet voice fits perfectly like none other.

The guitar. Traditionally, the guitar is used to hard rock and metal songs, but in this case, the guitar in this song provides the perfect neat canvas for Sakura's sweet, colorful voice. With his long, pale fingers pressing on the fingerboard of his favorite electric blue electric guitar, Sasuke guides the other supporting instruments throughout the song. Having the job of being the most focused-on instrument, the teen raven plays his part perfectly.

Unlike other songs, which have a relatively slow and steady drumbeat, this band's songs almost always consist of a fast, jumpy drumbeat, which this blond Uzumaki fits perfectly. His hands trained for perfect coordination, Naruto beats the bright orange drum set – an odd color, one would think. But with his hyperactive personality, jumpy behavior, and positive attitude, the color fits him perfectly, as does the beat of the song.

With a low pitch and steady, supporting beta and tune, it's no wonder that the bass is the main support for the guitar. Sai, with his almost blank white skin and short, black hair, he is often mistaken as Sasuke's twin brother- not that he even cares. Most of his life, he wears an emotionless fake smile, not showing any feeling at all. But while playing this song, he shows a small smile of true happiness and joy, expressing his true hidden feelings through his music playing.

In perfect unison, they finish the song together, as one and only one band. As one could tell, all these kids – Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Kyanbasu Sai (S/N: _Made-up name. XP_) – were the best of friends. Inseparable, a perfect family, never fight-

"What the HELL was that, teme?! Are you TRYING to ruin our careers with your shitty playing or WHAT?!"

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF, DOBE! How the hell can you go faster than the rest of the band after practicing it for 3 STRAIGHT HOURS?!"

...Never mind. Well, at least now we're sure that their like any normal band. Oh, by the way, that was Naruto and Sasuke, the frequent fighters of the band. They almost never get along. You should have seen them last Christmas. Boy, was that fun to see!

"Boys," Sakura sighed, being tired of having to reprimand them every time they fight.

Sai only chuckled, being the second person to enjoy the blond and raven's fighting. "Sakura," he said, "why do you still try? We all know that it's hopeless to try and stop them. Might as well sit back and enjoy the show, no?"

Sakura sighed. "Well, if I don't stop them, then we'll end up having to pay a ton of money for the stuff they destroy. And I don't think we have enough money in our bank account after last Christmas."

"Well, suit yourself," Sai said, randomly getting out a bag of popcorn to watch the show.

Sakura sighed and walked up to the quarreling boys. "Guys," she warned.

They continued bickering, each of their voices overlapping one another, making their so-called "conversation" intelligible, even to them. And the fight won't end until one of them admits defeat, them being boys of course.

"Guys," she said through gritted teeth.

Still fighting.

"Guys!" Sakura shouted.

Nope, didn't change a bit.

"GUYS!"

Not even that. In fact, they only bickered louder.

"HEY!" Sakura screamed, backhanding the both of them.

"Ow!" Sasuke said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow! Sakura-chan! What was that for?!" Naruto whined, rubbing the back of his head as well and pouting.

"Why do you guys keep fighting? Especially when there's no point in it?" Sakura sighed tiredly.

A knock on the door was heard. Just then, the band's manager, Hatake Kakashi, popped in. the man was a middle-aged, silver-haired pervert who owned many books that can be considered porn. He had on a mask covering his mouth and nose, and an eye patch covering his left eye. No one knew why he only showed a sixth of his face to the public, but then again, did anyone besides the paparazzi want to know?

"7!" Kakashi said the nae of their band which is rather ironic because most of the band members have bad luck, "rehearsal's over! You all did great! Now Naruto, Sasuke, please stop fighting. We all want all of 7! to be alive for the concert, right?"

"Oh, yeah! The concert! I almost forgot about that!" Naruto said with a grin.

"You always forget things, dobe," Sasuke said, intentionally aggravating the blond.

Said blond growled. "Why YOU-!"

"HEY!" Sakura yelled, shutting them up immediately. "That's better," she says, happy with the silence.

"Anyways, be prepared! That's all for now!" With that, he left, leaving the members of 7! to go home or whatever.

"Hey," Sai said, getting everyone's attention, "isn't our 'concert' supposed to be the opening act for the famous international pop star, Byakugan?"

Byakugan was a very famous international pop star. She has pupiless white eyes, fare skin, and indigo hime-style hair, making many men want her and many girls want to be her. Her real name is apparently Hyūga Hinata, the daughter of CEO Hyūga Hiashi. Many say she is related to the lead guitarist of Seishun Rokku, Hyūga Neji, though it is not clear if this is true or not.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe, that means that the fans aren't there because of us, but because of that singer girl!" Sasuke said irritably.

"So? Just because we're not exactly up to Byakugan's level doesn't mean that we don't have a chance! If all of Byakugan's fans stay there and listen to us, maybe we'll grow to be even more famous!" Sakura said hopefully.

"Isn't that a bit too hopeful? I mean, what if we _don't_ get any more fans and the people won't like us at all?" Sai said.

"Sai's got a point. How can we guarantee the growth of our fame?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled slyly. She then got out a mp3 player and said, "This!"

"A mp3 player? Isn't copying off of other band's songs illegal?" Naruto said.

"No, baka!" Sakura said. "I mean the song on here! Last night, I've worked on a new song. Here, listen to it!"

She turned it on and on it, she was singing to the newly made song with piano, since that was the only instrument she could play and have access to.

When the song ended, Naruto said, "That was great, Sakura-chan! We can play it during the concert!"

"It's not half bad. Could be improved, but still pretty good," Sasuke said indifferently with a shrug.

"Let's come up with the instrumental part now so we could be prepared," Sai said, getting out his bass.

All night, the 4 teens worked on their new song. They were completely unaware of the dark figure outside in the hallway of Raikiri Studios...

End

S/N: _Sorry for the anti-climatic-ness. But next chapter will feature the rise of 7! and their new great __song! :D What song they'll be playing is quite obvious. Anyways, I hope you like my new story! ^_^_

_DON'T FORGET ZE REVIEWZZZZ!_

_Ta-ta~_

_-Serena_


End file.
